


I Know It's Silly (Desire Is The New Thing Chapter 2)

by smutpeddler



Series: The New Thing Is Desire [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Ssonny has hormones, pre-romamce, shameless flirting, the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love to flirt, and I've never met a man I didn't like." -Dolly Parton</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Silly (Desire Is The New Thing Chapter 2)

She looks different now, not just herself -which is a collage of tattoos and strange fashion choices- but in and of herself. He can see the confidence oozing out of every pore, how she seems 8 feet tall even if she barely comes up to his shoulders. The pesky thought is there again, she's a case, there is supposed to be nothing there but professionalism. At the end of the day she's a victim and he's a cop. But she's not a victim. There's a strength in every quiet footstep she makes towards him, something that reminds him of lionesses from the documentaries he was forced to watch as a child. Small, lean, predatory.

 

"Detective Carisi," she greets, smiling at him and taking the empty seat next to his desk, "So what do we got to do?"

 

"Everyone calls me Sonny," it's not something he says at work anymore, just the bar, it feels like it should be wrong, but watching her bite her lip piercing, he finds a way to justify it, even if he knows it's a lie, "Basically, since you've made reports before we need to go over your previous statements and take an official one for this incident. I doubt there's a chance he'd go to trial-"

 

"Plea bargains, the bane of a smut peddler's existance," shaking her mop of curls and snapping her fingers, "How much is it going to do though? I mean, in this instance, it's the only time he's been violent. And since our cameras don't record audio, it's pretty he said she said."

 

He can't help the smile, leaning back in his chair, "Well with his previous record-" she gave a snort, "Look I'm not saying he won't be a problem again. But isn't it worth making him think about it twice? Give an actual consequence rather than some imaginary porn store ban?"

 

There's the thought he's offended her, something SVU had taught him to be wary of, but she clicks her tongue, the stud on it adding an extra umph, and leans on his desk with one elbow, "I like the cut of your gib, Sonny."

 

They go through everything, the past 5 reports, why he was allowed back in -a 5 year gap since he'd been there and a cleaned up appearance in the beginning answered that- and before either of them knew it, they were done. He watched her climb to her feet, he joined, shaking her hand and saying thank you. Reminding her they'd be in touch and she might need to testify. And for a second he could forget about the little things about her that made him feel like he was betraying his job. And it would've stayed that way, if she had kept walking to the elevator, it all would've been easy.

 

But she hadn't. And it made every party of him that was a cop and wanted to be a lawyer scream at him to turn in his chair and keep typing. But that other part of him, the Sonny part, the man who'd been lonely since his girlfriend dumped him and moved to LA 5 years ago, the man who'd had nothing but failed dates, looked at her like she might of held the answer to life itself.

 

"Jolie's has an amazing whiskey Wednesday. You should try it sometime," she had that glint in her eye, the kind every bad girl who flirted with him had, the kind his mother's voice drowned out because her son was better than that, "3 bucks off shots. It normally gets good around 9."

 

And she was off. Like she had told him it was rainy and he should bring an umbrella. It wasn't okay, he knew it. If this went to trial, Barba would rip him a new one. But he still found himself trying to figure out how fast he could get his case load done, with time to work on his essay, and still show up at the dive bar at 9.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's short. And keep in mind I wrote it on the smoking patio at a bar. But I actual rely like it. I think it kinda sets the tone of them.


End file.
